The present invention relates to a novel ene-yne compound not known in the prior art nor described in any literatures or, more particularly, to a novel ene-yne compound useful as an intermediate for the synthesis of several sex pheromone compounds of insects belonging to the lepidopteran order having two double bonds at the 2- and 13-positions.